


Iz: "In My Veins, In My Head, In My Heart and By My Side."

by InherentInTheHumanCondition



Series: The Woo's of Abnormality. [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Borderline Sexual Feelings; from Dib, Gift Fic, M/M, Mention of Blood Feeding, Not Canon Compliant - Vampken's AU, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Older Zim (Invader Zim), Pheromone Intoxication (Up to reader.), Queerplatonic Relationships, Sensual Tension, Tags will change if I add more pages later., To to make it clear this is VERY consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InherentInTheHumanCondition/pseuds/InherentInTheHumanCondition
Summary: Always had Zim picked up the delicate thud. Of his Human’s biological core, thumping away. A consistent reminder to Zim of Dib~creatures flowing life force, and his feeble state of fleshy meats.Since infection, it’s reached this whole bizarre development for Zim. A way of life all on its own that Zim refused to accept. A relentless ticking of time, a countdown. To what? Zim is unknowing. It alarmed Zim and yet, all the same, an all-consuming lullaby..
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: The Woo's of Abnormality. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984309
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Iz: "In My Veins, In My Head, In My Heart and By My Side."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tr333333 (Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tr333333+%28Tumblr%29).



> This started out as a short fic gift for my co-conspirator Tumblr User; Tr333333 for their drawings of our ‘IZ: Vampken’s Au’. But, I am thinking of just making this an alternative reality fic. Where Zim’s killed and turned by a real Earthen Fantasy Vampire. It still be a gift, of course! But, I’d later be able to come in and possible add more of a story in spurts of their new life. How Zim handles it. How Dib and Computer do. Most important, the partnership between Zim & Dib and how this new infection will affect it. And so on.  
> 
> 
> Song; _Bʟɪɴᴅғᴏʟᴅ_ by Sᥣᥱᥱριᥒg Woᥣf
> 
> ¸¸♬·¯·♪·¯·♫¸¸ 𝓟ᴜʟʟ ᴍᴇ ɪɴ  
> 𝓝ᴏ﹐ 𝓘 ᴄᴀɴɴᴏᴛ ʀᴇ𝓼ɪ𝓼ᴛ  
> 𝓔ᴠᴇʀʏ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ɢʀᴀᴠɪᴛʏ ʜᴀ𝓼 ᴀ ʜᴏʟᴅ ᴏɴ ᴍᴇ  
> 𝓢ʜᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜʀ 𝓼ᴋɪɴ  
> 𝓨ᴏᴜ·ʀᴇ ᴊᴜ𝓼ᴛ ᴀ ᴄᴏᴜɴᴛᴇʀғᴇɪᴛ ᴅʀᴇ𝓼𝓼ɪɴɢ ᴜᴘ ᴀɴ ᴇᴍᴘᴛʏ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ  
> 𝓘 ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴡʜᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ  
> 𝓒ᴏᴠᴇʀ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʜᴀɴᴅ𝓼 ᴏɴ ᴍʏ  
> 𝓔ʏᴇ𝓼﹐ᴄʟᴏ𝓼ᴇᴅ  
> 𝓣ɪᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴜᴘ﹐ᴀɴᴅ 𝓼ʜᴏᴡ ᴍᴇ ᴡʜᴀᴛ·𝓼 ʀᴇᴀʟ  
> 𝓗ᴀᴛᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʟᴏᴠᴇ﹐ʙᴜᴛ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʜᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜ ғᴇᴇʟ¸¸♫·¯·♪¸♩·¯·♬¸¸

Always had Zim picked up the delicate _thud_ of his Human’s biological core, _thumping_ away. A consistent reminder to Zim of Dib~creatures flowing life force, and his feeble state of fleshy meats.

Since infection, it’s reached this whole bizarre development. A way of life all on its own that Zim refused to accept. A relentless _ticking_ of time, a countdown. To what? Zim is unknowing. It alarmed Zim and yet, all the same; it was a charming, mushy, lulling melody of something profound, something alive.

_An all-consuming lullaby._

Drawing Zim closer and closer to the warmth of its _wistful_ , syrupy trap. Lured in like _his Dib~beast by the fishy beast sirens of the acidic oceans they once chased._

_Thud… thud… thud_

Tongue drawing out to caress dark green ashen skin, mouth secreting moisture the longer large glowing bright red optical’s examined.

It’s been a creeping awareness. One Dib’s determined to overlook, for many reasons.

Years of a predator alien scrutinizing his every action made Dib immune to all kinds of stares.

Nothing, Dib thought, could scare him, anymore. Life turned boring with age. When he’d stopped being the hunted and developed into an Irken’s equal. 

Lately, though, a _thrill_ of renewed existence coursed through his veins. Electricity _shocking_ his system into that fine edge of a blade. His heart forced to pound against his ribs as if Dib was running for his life. When he’s just standing still.

It’s a pleasure that Zim hadn’t produced in Dib in a great while. Trepidation of being one among the universe’s lambs lined for carnage.

_**Thud..** thud.. **thud..** thud._

Noisy, so wonderfully boisterous, and it only increased more so.

Every action as Zim’s Big~Headed~Human advanced, every _twitch_ of a finger or an extremity, and the _jerk_ of Dib’s muscles _rippling_ under brown, paper-thin skin. Enticed Zim like _nobody and nothing before_.

Another graze of the tongue, rough. It is now a new sort of weapon. Zim’s finger’s _shuddering_ as if dancing to a rhythm alone Zim could understand.

_**Thud, thud,** thud, **thud, thud.**_

“Zim?”

Black lines bouncing around bright red _jerk_ up to regard dry, chapped plump lips moving.

“ _Not_ that its -” Dib shifts his hand and arm to indicate the thing he can’t say.

Zim’s gaze tracks the movement like _a cat stalking prey_.

“- your **staring** is -” Pause “ _you_ realize, it’s distracting me.”

It’s intimate, pleasing and delights Zim to no end.

Antennae leaning forward and vibrating in his Humans’ direction.

Dib _swallows_ , mouth suddenly dry and cotton filled. Throat seeming to close in on itself, his surgically produced Adam’s apple jerking up and down. Before his lungs inhale in a sharp breath. He maintains for a moment as his alien shifts his head, listening, before allowing it to _whoosh_ out. 

Zim’s observing expression falls away. A large row of new razor-sharp teeth appearing between once closed lips, as a grin stretches across his face. 

“ **Dib** ` _hu_ man, -” Zim speaks, it’s low; an almost _growling-moan_ from deep within Zim’s most primordial state. 

_The human’s heart quickens, knocking around its fleshy prison._

The Irkens first words stated as fact. “Zim _should_ distract, **Stinky**. Your inferior eyes should be on Zim, _always_ on Zim… **Come here**.” and his last words are soft, but demanding. No room for any alternative action, but to obey. 

**THudThudTHudThudTHud**

Dib can feel his frame shaking from fear and anticipation of what could transpire. 

“Zim, if you, _you know_ -” 

“Be **silent** , my _foolish_ human. Zim doesn’t call for **your _aggravating_ voice**,” - too busy tuning into the honeyed request that ensnares the senses. It’s as if it’s requesting personal things of Zim; imploring him to touch, to taste, and how could Zim reject anything that beat demands. 

Dib observes, as he deliberately makes his way across the sudden to hot, room. He _yearns_ for once that Zim had normal pupils that dilated. The new colouring splashed across his Alien’s face and haze fogging previously acute intelligence into a diminishing dreaming state of complacency has Dib **throbbing**. 

Dib’s now a giant book, his pages ripped out and spread about all over, ogled like _a map to be memorized_. 

_Ragged_ bitten nails _sinking_ into sweaty palms, _slicing_ through unwashed skin. 

Leave Zim’s optical’s closing in enjoyment. A heavily _lulling_ with the sudden aroma’s that bursts through the room. Blood and his Dib~filthy’s _unique_ pleasurable pheromones. 

Arms reaching out to receive, nails clasping material, dragging close. The sound of cotton _shredding_ under them. Before they fully embrace Dib within unyielding arms and the clench of hands all over his body, holding him in a vice trap. 

Dib’s pupils blown wide, lips pulled into an expression of _unknowing_ to what he should do, peering down at Zim. He opens his mouth, to revoke, to conform, to convey something. Before slamming it shut, as an embarrassing sound trembled out. When one of Zim’s hand’s trails up the back of his neck. Long fingers twisting through his short greasy hair and pulls. 

That was NOT what Dib had in mind! _Pure humiliation_ attempting to sober. But the way Zim’s lips stretched, revealing those teeth, again, at the sound he made; **so smug, so all-knowing.** Fuels that inner burn, that will consume Dib whole. 

“My Dib, **say yes** ,” Zim declares, that rough _murmuring growl_ , driving Dib deeper into madness. 

They both know the answer, already. But the fact the Irken bothered to seek permission at all, dissolves all stubbornness from Dib. 

“Yee’ss,” Dib exhales out a rush of breath that catches, head feeling so light; _he’s dizzy_. 

_Face warm, body shivering with want._

Dib hasn’t figured out if Zim gained a unique ability to drive him into a puddle of dim-witted mush. Like _some sort of freaky insect concept developed from that fucking infection._ And Dib knows he should be paranoid as hell that he’s bewitched like _some prey in those old vampire romances._ But - 

Zim _sweet_ breath flutters across the heated exposed flesh of Dib’s collar and neck. Mouth _drenched_ , saliva strands strung across his teeth as Zim’s mouth opens; tongue rolling out to sweep against the rich and sharp flavour of his Dib~human’s flesh. 

His antennae _brushing_ and _sweeping_ across Dib’s face. Forcing Dib to close his eyes before they’re jabbed out. 

Zim’s about to answer the calls of this strange new nature that compels him. _Through clouds of dreams._ When something squishy, cool and smooth **smashes** into the side of his face. 

The spell’s broken and Zim jerks away; in his haste back to reality, pushing Dib away. Lost in his hormonal sauces, the human wobbles, dazed before going down hard in a _flourish_ of twisting limbs to the cold, uncaring floor below. 

“ **Master, _if_ you’re hungry, here is a _nutritional_ pre-packed meal. That Kravis has been _so kind_ as to provide for you.**” Computer’s voice pops up, along with his monitor, reflecting both in tone and facial expression an innocence to what they’ve interrupted. 

_Zim says nothing._ Staring at what hit Zim’s beautiful face. Within the outstretched cable of one of Computer’s many arms. Before he’s **screaming** obscenities in Spanish and English. Antenna _jerking_ to express further anger in Irken.

Dib untangling himself on the floor tries to catch up with what’s going on and what just transpired. Before bursting out laughing at himself, Zim’s new anger and Computers _outstanding payback._

**Author's Note:**

> ¸¸♬·¯·♪·¯·♫¸¸ 𝓘·ᴅ ʀᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ʙᴇ  
> 𝓑ʟɪɴᴅ  
> 𝓘ɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀʀᴋ  
> 𝓘 ɴᴇᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴀ𝓼ᴛᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ  
> 𝓖ᴏ ᴏɴ ᴅʀᴀᴡ ᴀɴᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ʟɪɴᴇ ᴡᴇ ᴄᴀɴ ᴄʀᴏ𝓼𝓼 ᴛʜɪ𝓼 ᴛɪᴍᴇ  
> 𝓑ᴀᴛᴛʟᴇ 𝓼ᴄᴀʀ𝓼  
> 𝓨ᴏᴜʀ ᴛᴏᴜᴄʜ ɪ𝓼 ɴᴏᴛ ᴇɴᴏᴜɢʜ  
> 𝓘 ɴᴇᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴏ ᴘɪᴇʀᴄᴇ ᴍʏ ᴠᴇɪɴ𝓼﹐ᴀɴᴅ ʙᴇᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴍʏ ᴘᴀɪɴ¸¸♫·¯·♪¸♩·¯·♬¸¸
> 
> Thank you, for the Hits. And for all those who read it and follow, Kudo'd, Bookmarked, Subscribed and Commented! Bless!


End file.
